Breeding In blood
by winowa-san
Summary: When Midoriya disappeared when they were 10, Bakugo didn't think they would reunite under the worst possible circumstances. How can you follow your dreams when your very existence is deemed illegal? Tokyo Ghoul AU! A/B/O verse AU! Soulmate AU! Warning: This fic deals in various heavy topics
1. Universal Details

**I own neither Boku no Hero Academia nor Tokyo Ghoul. Please be nice, this is my first attempt at anything other than poetry in a long while.**

Hello, i'm Izuku Midoriya.

Our world is a super-human society unlike any other, a world of ghouls and heroes. Since ancient times ghouls have hunted from the shadows. Using their built-in weapons, also called kagunes, the ghouls killed and ate the humans. But what other choice did these ghouls have, they could not eat anything other than human flesh, at least not without making themselves ill.

The humans fearing these predators tried to fight back the best that they could since then, they used a variety of methods, but their progress in hunting ghouls didn't come to their apogee until humans finally evolved a means of fighting back. The humans developed superpowers called quirks, these quirks allowed them to fight the ghouls powers with their own and put the two species near equals in terms of combat ability.

The ghouls were always fewer than number than the humans. With the advent of quirks ghouls were forced into hiding, and the number of attacks became increasingly more rare. Some ghouls did eventually develop quirks, but those were relatively few and far between. A rare occurrence caused some ghouls to lash out, but it was one ghoul family with quirks that proved the species saviors. This special quirk, Demi-plane Creation, resulted in the creation of a hidden domain that existed far beyond the eyes of human society.

Humans however were also turning their quirks on each other. Given the potential dangers of quirks, new laws were set in place to control them. These laws limited the use of quirks in public and helped give rise to a new profession: heroes. The job of heroes involved not only saving people from disaster zones and capturing villains, but also hunting any remaining ghouls they could find.

Two other changes occurred in both ghouls and humans during the advent of quirks. The first was that all members of both species gained a secondary gender, also called a 'class'. There were three classes: alphas, betas and omegas. alphas were dominant breeders;betas could get pregnant regardless of their primary gender but were less interested in sexual activities than alphas or omegas, and omegas…. We'll get to that in a moment.

The second change was that most individuals gained what became known as a soulmate tattoo or birthmark. A person's soulmate mark, if they had one was connected to the quirk of their soulmate (if their soulmate had a quirk that is), as the person's soulmate developed their quirk, marks resembling the soulmate's name would develop on the arm or wrist of the person. These marks initially would start as little more than small illegible glowing lines. The more control the soulmate had over their quirk the more the more legible the mark would become.

Anyway, like betas, omegas were capable of getting pregnant regardless of their primary gender. But only omegas could produce litters. However there were several conditions for an omega to producing a litter: An omega could only produce a litter by breeding with an alpha, but only if that alpha was his or her intended soulmate. If an omega were to breed with either a beta or an alpha that was not their intended soulmate the omega would still get pregnant, but only with a single child (in much the same way as a pregnant beta) rather than a litter.

Relating to the above information there are several key laws:

It was illegal to be a ghoul

Ghouls could not be heroes

It was illegal to be the soulmate of a ghoul

These laws were why my family had to leave Mustafu. My father, the now deceased Hisashi Midoriya was a ghoul, and my mother was his human soulmate. I, Izuku Midoriya, despite my love for the hero profession ( I love everything except the ghoul-hunting part), am a half-ghoul. I inherited my father's kagunes, but not my mother's quirk. And my soulmate… I… I have to protect him even if that meant leaving. He's safer in the human world without me there, without my tattoo to expose him… to destroy his dream of becoming a hero… oh Kacchan i'm so sorry.

**There you have it, there's the Paralogue. Please review.**


	2. Worst Possible Timing

**Here's the actual first chapter. Again I don't own anything related to any anime. **

"Speaking"

MENTAL YELLING

*****Bakugo's POV*****

It was another stupid fucking boring day at school. Katsuki Bakugo sat among the extras in his class listening to the dumbass teacher go over another topic that he already knows everything about.

While he was the school's star student Bakugo was an outlier. His soulmate mark never manifested, resulting in his being the only mateless individual in the fucking school; and two, his secondary gender still hadn't manifested, although he always suspected that he would be an Alpha.

Despite being the outlier he was popular, if only for his strong quirk and good grades. But he never particularly cared about his popularity. His thoughts shifted to a certain nerd. Deku had moved away four years ago to gods know where, not that he particularly cared or anything (at least that's what he told himself anyway). Before he moved away Deku had always hung around Katsuki, he was a constant that… no he couldn't think like that! Katsuki Bakugo did Not miss that Fucking Deku! No Fucking Way in Hell! But… Deku was the only one that really hung around him for reasons other than his quirk and smarts. He may have been quirkless but he was still better company than all the extras that Katsuki had to currently put up with on a daily basis.

I half listened as the teacher mentioned our assignment to determine what we wanted our careers to be. The class erupting in cheers shortly after the teacher mentioning that we all just want to be heroes. What a joke it's not like any of these extras could make the cut if they goddamn tried. I was the only one here capable of that. Pfft. and they even booed me for mentioning that reality? Whatever, they're not even worth my fucking time.

I head off with two of the extras after class. I was mostly ignoring them till one of them fucking mentioned going to pick up fucking hookers. Is the Idiot seriously trying to sabotage my chances of getting into Yuuei!? Whatever we'll just go to that fucking arcade then.

I turn down an alley that would eventually lead us to our destination when I suddenly feel a stinging pain in my gut. A cringe at a sudden strong smell, its like blood and raw sewage mixed with... Oh fuck i did not just get a fucking erection from that! Oh god fucking no! There's an Alpha here that smells fucking disgusting, and it isn't from the two Beta extras that followed me here. A gooey mass shoots up and out of the nearest sewer grate in the alley here and the two extras run. Cowards! I try to follow them but the pain in my abdomen is too much! And that sickening smell… Fuck! I need some fucking Cock right now Dammit!

**POV Change**

The sludge-like ghoul moved towards Katsuki who was moaning and mewling on the ground clutching his belly. "Hmmm…. A young male omega, and a virgin one at that…. A perfect opportunity!" said the sludge ghoul as he sniffed the air. A chill creeped up Katsuki's spine; despite the pain and the longing to be filled he managed to yell "stay away from me asshat!" between his pants, whimpers and moans letting off a small explosion from his unoccupied hand as he did so.

Slime-ghoul stepped closer a smile creeping onto his face "and a strong quirk too… it makes you smell… delicious. I'll get a hefty price… for you". He grabbed for Katsuki letting his sludge engulf the omega. Katsuki attempted to use his explosions to escape, but the efforts proved futile as the sludge simply absorbed the blow and forced the energy from it into one of the alley's adjoining buildings. " now, now… don't struggle so much… it will be much simpler... if you were to just give in."

The sludge was squeezing Katsuki now, removing the air from his lungs; He couldn't breathe in either as the sludge covered his mouth and nose in attempt to remove his air supply. Eventually Katsuki's struggling stopped as unconsciousness crept over him. The sludge simply laughed "oh yes… a hefty price".

The sludge managed to make his escape through the sewers to a small hidden underground shrine. Katsuki managed to wake a few times on the ride over, but his conscious state never lasted all that long, trapped inside the sludge-ghoul's body as he was. Anong his conscious moments he noticed his captor chating with what looked to be… what he assumed was supposed to be some sort of border security guard? Odd considering that ghouls would get killed if they so much as attempted to go through the Japan Customs.

Another moment after this was when his captor seemed to be conversing with a man in a well tailored suit. Katsuki was unable to hear much of the conversation but he did manage to pick up the words 'price', 'slave', 'food' and 'auction'. Katsuki didn't know what the hell those words had to do with his current situation but whatever it was it didn't seem good.

**Bakugo's in a jam. Thought I would do a bit of re-visioning of the sludge villain incident to kick off the plot. I'm sure you have your guesses as to what is going to happen to Bakugo, I actively encourage such guessing, so please review!**


End file.
